


Blue Cadillac

by delightts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 80s, Baekchen - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightts/pseuds/delightts
Summary: Entre o olhar atento das estrelas no céu e o banco de couro azul do Cadillac 1977, Jongdae havia se apaixonado.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Blue Cadillac

**Author's Note:**

> aviso: como todas as minhas histórias, isso aqui não está betado e está uma bosta

Aquela ideia havia começado em um papo aleatório com Baekhyun, sem muito significado, uma conversa boba sem pé nem cabeça que para falar a verdade Jongdae nem se lembrava de como havia começado mas tinha certeza que havia acabado em mais uma rodada de sexo como tantas as outras.

Era madrugada e o loiro podia ver a cidade inteira do ponto do mirante em que ele havia estacionado. Os dois rapazes se encontravam no banco de trás do Cadillac azul violáceo de Jongdae, corpos entrelaçados e suados dividindo um cigarro de procedência duvidosa que Baekhyun havia conseguido mais cedo com um carinha que morava no seu bairro.

Desde que haviam se conhecido na locadora do senhor Kang, quando Jongdae havia ido alugar Ghostbusters mais uma vez — e de terem tido uns amassos no banheiro restrito aos funcionários depois de Baekhyun se apresentar com um “ _cara, esse filme é uma merda_ ” —, todas as vezes que se encontravam, era certo que acabavam se pegando em algum lugar escondido, de preferência escuro.

Naquele sábado em especifico, ambos haviam se encontrado em frente a uma loja de quadrinhos por acidente e acabaram por decidir ir à Shermer, uma das boates mais badalas da cidade. Quando a batida da música alta já zunia nos ouvidos de Baekhyun, e após terem dados uns amassos em um dos sofás do local, Jongdae sugeriu irem para o mirante da cidade que já estava se tornando o esconderijo secreto dos dois depois de tanto o frequentarem para transar, jogar conversa fora ou para ouvirem uma fita ou outra no rádio, com o capô abaixado é claro, porque Baekhyun adorava ver as estrelas.

E aquelas constelações também os assistiam do céu, eram as maiores confidentes das loucuras e besteiras que Jongdae e Baekhyun falavam e faziam juntos. Naquela noite não foi diferente, ambos proporcionaram um espetáculo digno de hollywood para os astros que brilhavam ao longe depois de terem transado duas vezes no banco de trás do Cadillac de Jongdae.

O Kim ainda se lembrava do vendo gelado que os tocavam sem piedade, e dos cabelos castanhos de Baekhyun grudados na testa por conta do suor quando o garoto disse com a voz um tanto rouca:

— Você deveria escrever uma música sobre mim.

Jongdae apenas riu como resposta, não sabia se pelo fato de Baekhyun ter falado tão sério naquele momento ou porque já estava um tanto quanto chapado. Logo Baekhyun o acompanhou em uma uma risada alta que fazia o corpo do garoto vibrar e por consequência o de Jongdae. _É_ , eles definitivamente estavam chapados.

Mas por algum motivo que o Kim não sabia explicar, aquela frase havia ficado em sua cabeça e a ideia de escrever uma música sobre o outro dançou por alguns dias em sua mente até que o loiro encontrou Baekhyun mais uma vez naquela semana — trocarem alguns beijos, como de praxe — e Jongdae pensou consigo, _por que não?_

Jongdae era um ótimo compositor, mesmo que nunca tivesse compartilhado suas composições com ninguém e só tivesse comentado tal fato com Baekhyun aleatoriamente em uma de suas “conversas pós sexo”. Mesmo que ambos não tivesse nada sério não seria estranho, não é? Não era nenhum daqueles atos de amor grandioso que aconteciam naqueles romances melosos. Jongdae escrevia sobre tudo então por que não escrever sobre Baekhyun também, o carinha com quem transava algumas vezes nos últimos meses e que às vezes fazia o seu coração vacilar? Não era nada serio, afinal foi até mesmo Baekhyun que havia o pedido.

*

Escrever uma música sobre Baekhyun foi mais fácil do que Jongdae imaginou, tão fácil que ele acabou por escrever varias. 

Era fácil compor sobre a jaqueta de couro que sempre pendia nos ombros do Byun, assim como era fácil escrever sobre aqueles cabelos castanhos desgrenhados — que por algum ato dos cosmos sempre estava molhados —, ou sobre o sorriso sútil que sempre aprecia nos lábios do Byun entre um cigarro. 

Então Jongdae escreveu, _sobre_ Baekhyun e _para_ Baekhyun.

Jongdae escreveu sobre a risada espalhafatosa de outro e sobre a noites que passaram dentro daquele Cadillac, conversando sobre tudo e sobre o nada ao mesmo tempo. Escreveu sobre como aqueles olhos meio caídos e perdidos faziam o seu estômago revirar algumas vezes e seu coração marchar sobre dúvidas, principalmente quando Baekhyun inventava de olha-lo daquele jeitinho que fazia o Kim achar aquele tom de castanho mais profundo que todo o azul do mar. E se Baekhyun estivesse procurando por algo ao mira-lo daquela forma, Jongdae mostraria de bom grado, o que quer que fosse, já que para Byun ele poderia tirar toda a roupa e ficar só a alma sem nenhum problema.

Jongdae também havia escrito sobre as fitas do Metallica que Baekhyun sempre insistia em ouvir quando estavam juntos porque achava o jeito como o Burton tocava baixo coisa de outro mundo. Ele havia escrito músicas sobre como as galáxias colidiam quando as suas mãos se entrelaçam nas do Byun e sobre o cheiro de nicotina e da colônia de mel do rapaz e de como aquele cheiro havia o embriagado e o posto em transe desde a primeira vez que se encontraram no corredor de filmes de ficção científica.

A voz de Baekhyun, um pouco rouca por causa do cigarro, também ganhará algumas composições onde Jongdae dizia que era a melodia mais linda do mundo.

(Em uma das sessões de composições, o Kim se lembrou da primeira vez que sentiu Baekhyun dentro de si, a onda de choques percorrendo cada milímetro do seu corpo enquanto sua mente ia para o espaço e, quase como se os deuses estivessem tirando uma com a sua cara, dos raios que rasgaram o céu no momento em que se desfez em prazer. Jongdae também havia escrito uma música sobre isso, mas está, guardaria só para si.)

O loiro escreveu sobre as pizzas e as carícias que haviam dividido no banco de trás daquele Cadillac, e também sobre como sempre encontrava o futuro nos beijos de Baekhyun e que quando fechava os olhos para imaginar algo bom, tudo que conseguia pensar era no Byun.

Jongdae também havia escrito sobre si mesmo, em como ele era uma bagunça e sobre o irônico fato de que logo ele, tão vazio, queria encher Baekhyun de carinho.

Ele escreveu sobre como os sinais de Baekhyun o confundiam e que mesmo assim precisava tê-lo junto a si, sem nunca o prende-lo, até porque o espírito de cada um nesse mundo é livre, assim como o coração do seu amante. 

O Kim também escreveu sobre como aquele sentimento era preocupante e que às vezes o assustava e o fazia ter vontade de fugir para longe. Mas quando Jongdae pôs toda aquela frustração no papel de sua cardeneta, também havia colocado para fora a vontade de tramar uma fuga, só ele, Baekhyun e a lua, boca sob a pele nua.

Jongdae escreveu.

Escreveu sobre como era um domingo à tarde, ou uma terça de manhã, e ele não parava de pensar em Baekhyun, e quanto mais o loiro escrevia mais ele achava que era impossível resumir Baekhyun à palavras bonitas.

Jongdae chegou a gravar um fita com algumas músicas para o Byun mas como não sabia muito bem como mexer em um gravador, danificou todas as gravações, salvando-se apenas uma, sua favorita. Ele agradeceu aos céus por isso mais tarde.

Em primeiro momento, o loiro achou melhor não mostrar a música para Baekhyun, com medo da reação do mesmo. E se ele entendesse errado? Ou se assustasse? E se nunca mais quisesse ver Jongdae na vida? Era um risco grande, de fato, mas se fosse para guardar aquelas palavras só para si, era melhor nem ter escrito nada.

Foi por isso que naquela noite de quarta-feira decidiu passar na nova livraria que o castanho trabalhava e o levar para o cinema, não era a primeira vez que saiam para algum programa do tipo, aliás, se Jongdae bem se lembrava, a primeira vez que havia ido a um cinema com Baekhyun foi à pedido do próprio.

Jongdae observou quando Baekhyun deixou a loja após o final do expediente e caminhou sem pestanejar em direção a porta de passageiro do Cadillac, entrando sem nem cumprimentar Jongdae e perguntando:

— Aonde vamos hoje?

— Como sabe que vamos a algum lugar?

— Você veio me pegar no trabalho. No meio da semana. — O castanho disse com um tom óbvio. — Geralmente esse é o seu tipo de sinal avisando que vamos para um desses programas bregas que você adora, tipo ir no planetário ou caminhar perto do rio.

— Brega? Como assim brega? E pelo que eu me lembre você adorou o planetário. — Baekhyun apenas fez um ‘ _hum_ ’ sinalizando que Jongdae estava certo. — E nós vamos ao cinema, está bem?

— Cinema… Hm… — Baekhyun pareceu ponderar sobre o destino escolhido por Jongdae. O loiro revirou os olhos e bateu o dedo indicador no volante, sabia que ele apenas estava o testando. — Cinema parece bom pra mim. Mas eu vou escolher o filme. 

Jongdae não reclamou quanto a isso, de qualquer forma nem havia tido tempo de checar o itinerário do cinema daquela semana, mas logo se arrependeu da decisão quando Baekhyun bateu o pé para assistirem um filme sobre um alienígena e uns cientistas na Antártida, o Kim não estava no clima para terror. Mas isso logo deixou de ser um problema já que depois dos primeiros vinte minutos Jongdae havia parado de prestar atenção nas cenas que eram reproduzidas na grande tela e dividia sua atenção entre olhar para Baekhyun ou para o céu meio encoberto quando o castanho apertava o seu braço depois de levar um susto.

Quando a filme acabou, todos os carros haviam ido embora. Com o frio que fazia era compreensível não querer ficar ao ar livre no meio do nada, mas mesmo o vento gelado e a ameaça de chuva não fizeram Baekhyun e Jongdae querer ir embora, pelo contrário, os dois haviam embarcado em uma conversa sobre sobre galáxias, Bohemian Rhapsody e pasta de dente.

(— O que você acha que existe além das estrelas? 

Jongdae observou o nariz vermelho de Baekhyun por conta do frio e os cabelos castanhos que caiam em sua testa.

— Não sei. — _Talvez algo tão bonito como você_.)

O Kim até havia se esquecido do real propósito de ter saído com Baekhyun aquela noite até que o mesmo abriu o porta-luvas a procura da Kill ‘Em All — que já tinha a capa preta e vermelha gasta de tanto ter sido manuseada — mas ao invés de encontrar a fita do Metallica, Baekhyun encontrou a de Jongdae.

— De quem é essa? — o Byun perguntou um pouco curioso.

— Minha.

— Eu sei que é sua, quis dizer de qual banda, não tem capa e nenhum nome escrito.

— Isso porque quem está gravado ai sou eu. 

Baekhyun apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas parando de analizar a cassette entre os dedos longos e colocando a fita para tocar logo em seguida.

Jongdae se sentiu um pouco intimidado com o silêncio do castanho quando o mesmo voltou toda a sua atenção para ouvir aquela fita, sentimento que acabou se transformando em timidez quando os primeiros acordes de um piano soaram pelos autos falantes seguidos pela voz alta porém calma de Jongdae.

Apesar de ter escrito e composto diversas músicas sobre Baekhyun, aquela era a sua favorita por muitos motivos. Nela Jongdae dizia que se tivesse que escrever somente uma música para Baekhyun levaria o seu tempo, mas que escreveria algo real, algo que ele pudesse sentir, uma melodia que o mundo pudesse ouvir. Entre algumas notas baixas do piano o Kim cantava sobre o sorriso e o beijo de Baekhyun, e em como ele o deixava louco. Já nos últimos versos, Jongdae cantou sobre todas as coisas que Baekhyun era, de como o seu coração sempre procurava por uma melodia e que ele a encontrou quando Baekhyun tocou o seu coração.

Aquela música não era nada de mais a ponto de ser um sucesso, a melodia era simples, apenas o piano, a voz nervosa do loiro e alguns ruídos, mas era o coração de Jongdae ali.

Quando a música chegou ao fim Baekhyun colocou a fita para tocar mais duas vezes, cada vez mergulhando mais e mais nas palavras de Jongdae e deixando este último em um silêncio ensurdecedor, ponto de ter um ataque ali mesmo. Jongdae não aguentaria mais e não aguentou, quando Baekhyun se preparava para dar replay na fita mais uma vez Jongdae decidiu se pronunciar.

— Você tinha me pedido para escrever uma música sobre você.

Baekhyun desviou sua atenção para o loiro enquanto se ajeitava no banco de couro azul, um tanto quando sem jeito. Jongdae não era capaz de ler aqueles olhos.

— É bonita. — Foi a única coisa que o Byun havia dito e Jongdae já podia sentir o pé na bunda que levaria depois daquela noite.

O loiro desviou o olhar para o céu, não aguentaria olhar para Baekhyun quando o mesmo lhe dispensasse.

Depois do que pareceram horas mas que o Kim tinha certeza que foram apenas alguns segundos, Baekhyun ousou falar mais uma vez.

— O que significa essa música?

O que aquela música significava? Era uma boa pergunta.

Aquelas palavras e aquela melodia significavam muitas coisas para Jongdae. 

Significava quando se conheceram e os toques escondido trocados na madrugada dentro daquele Cadillac. Significava que Jongdae odiava filmes de terror mas ponderaria a ideia de assisti-los por Baekhyun. Significa o sol quente no céu quando Baekhyun sorriu sincero para si pela primeira vez, sem malícias. Significava todo o tempo de Jongdae ao lado de Baekhyun e o tempo que ele passava pensando no de cabelos castanhos. Significava todas as conversas secretas no pé do ouvido sobre futuros improváveis e o jeito que Baekhyun sempre enrolava cindo, dez, vinte minutos para ir embora, beijando Jongdae mais uma vez do banco de passageiro. Significava o fato de Jongdae sempre se sentir livre para ser quem ele realmente era quando estava junto ao Byun.

Significava que talvez Jongdae já estivesse o amando antes mesmo de ter se apaixonado.

Mas acima de tudo, aquela música significava _Baekhyun_ , da maneira mais bela que Jongdae poderia descrever.

O nervosismo havia se esvaído do corpo de Jongdae restando apenas certeza quando ele disse:

— Essa música é o que você quiser que ela seja. 

E Baekhyun sorriu de ladinho com aquela resposta, do jeito que só ele sabia fazer, se aproximando e ficando bem pertinho de Jongdae até estar com a ponta do nariz gelada encostando na do loiro. 

— E se eu quiser que você seja meu?

— Então eu serei.

**Author's Note:**

> fic inspirada no jongdae de kokobop   
> é isto, até 🛸


End file.
